Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-optical panel, and more particularly, to an electro-optical panel including a display panel and an illumination panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
An electro-optical panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, an OLED illumination panel, a cholesteric liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, polymer dispersed liquid crystal display (PDLC) panel and an electrophoretic display device includes a plurality of layers as well as an electro-optical element (for example, a light emitting element and a liquid crystal element). For example, such a panel may be described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-152922.
In the present disclosure, ‘an electro-optical element’ includes a light emitting element (for example, an OLED element) which emits a light by an electrical interaction and a light controlling element (for example, a liquid crystal element) which controls a light transmittance by an electrical interaction, and ‘an electro-optical panel’ refers to a panel including the electro-optical element.
Recently, a flexible display panel and a flexible illumination panel have been developed. A flexible electro-optical panel of the flexible display panel includes a plurality of laminated films, and some of the plurality of laminated films include a polymeric material (for example, a resin).
The flexible electro-optical panel includes a bendable panel which can be bent, a rollable panel which can be rolled and a foldable panel which can be folded.
When the flexible electro-optical panel is kept in a transformed state (i.e., when the flexible electro-optical panel is left in a transformed state) for a long time, a transformation (i.e., a curl or a bending) remains. As a result, it is difficult for the flexible electro-optical panel to return to an original flat state even when the flexible electro-optical panel is respread to a flat state.